veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bob
Appearance Bob: A red tomato. He has big eyes, a big mouth, and a big red nose. He has a green stem. Larry: A green cucumber. He has a small mouth, big eyes, a green nose, and one tooth. Acting *Themselves in "Where's God When I'm Scared?" *Themselves in "God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?!" *Themselves in "Are You My Neighbor?" *Themselves in "Rack, Shack & Benny" *Themselves in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" *Themselves in "The Toy That Saved Christmas" *Themselves in "Very Silly Songs!" *Themselves in "Larry Boy and the Fib from Outer Space!" *Themselves in "Madame Blueberry" *Themselves in "King George and the Ducky" *Themselves in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Themselves in "Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More!" *Themselves in "The Star of Christmas" *Themselves in "The Wonderdul World of Auto-Tainment" *Themselves in "The Ballad of Little Joe" *Themselves in "An Easter Carol" *Themselves in "A Snoodle's Tale" *Themselves in "Sumo of the Opera" *Themselves in "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Themselves in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush" *Themselves in "Lord of the Beans" *Themselves in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Themselves in "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" *Themselves in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" *Themselves in "Moe and the Big Exit" *Themselves in "God Made You Special" *Themselves in "The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's" *Themselves in "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Themselves in "Abe and the Amazing Promise" *Themselves in "Minnesota Cuke and The Search Of Noah's Umbreila" *Themselves in "Saint Nicholas: The Story of Joyful Giving" *Themselves in "Pistachio: The Little Boy Who Woodn't" *Themselves in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Themselves in "Its A Meaningful Life" *Themselves in "Twas the Night Before Easter" *Themselves in "Princess and The Pop Star The Story Of Trading Places" *Themselves in "Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men" *Themselves in "The League Of Incredible Vegetables" *Themselves in "The Little House That Stood" *Themselves in "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" *Themselves in "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" *Themselves in "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier" Gallery Wiki-Background.jpg|Bob & Larry Larry (1990).jpg|Bob & Larry Veggie group 2.jpg|Bob & Larry in "Where's God When I'm Scared?" Larry (Tuba).jpg|Bob & Larry in "Veggie Tales Theme Song on "Dave & The Giant Pickle" larry with bob.jpg|Bob & Larry in "Veggie Tales Theme Song on "Josh & The Big Wall" Helena.jpg|Bob & Larry in "Minnesota Cuke and The Search Of Noah's Umbreila" Category:Groups Category:Adults Category:Tomatoes Category:Cucumbers Category:Noah's Ark Category:Beauty and the Beet Category:Celery Night Fever Category:Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Category:The Little House That Stood Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:It's A Meaningful Life Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's Category:God Made You Special Category:Moe And The Big Exit Category:Gideon Tuba Warrior Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:Lord Of The Beans Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Sumo Of The Opera Category:A Snoodle's Tale Category:An Easter Carol Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:The Wonderful World Of AutoTainment Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:Jonah Sing-Along Songs! And More Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:King George And The Ducky Category:Madame Blueberry Category:Larry Boy & The Fib From Outer Space Category:Very Silly Songs Category:The Toy That Saved Christmas Category:Dave And The Giant Pickle Category:Rack Shack And Benny Category:Are You My Neighbor Category:God Wants Me To Forgive Them Category:Where's God When I'm S-Scared